The Other People
by KyoYukiTohru
Summary: Kyo has fallen in love with the new girl in his class when he finds out that she likes him as well. They have both become very close to each other, but not too close. She becomes suspicious of why Kyo hasn't hugged her ever when Kyo finds out that she also has a secret. Will her secret break them both apart or bring them closer? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**This is the very first story that i put on fan fiction so i hope you enjoy it! And if you have any thoughts on the story, please let me know by sending me reviews! Thank you so much!**

**The Other People**

**Chapter 1: The Girl**

Kyo slammed the front door of Shigure's house shut. He didn't want anything else to do with that goddamned rat. They got into another fight this morning about the stupidest thing and of course, Yuki won. Again.

"Ugh! I can't believe I let that rat get the best of me again!" Kyo yelled slamming his fist into the nearest tree.

_That's probably what he wants me to do. He wants me to make a fool out of myself. _Kyo thought. When he finally got his anger under control, he sprinted all the way to school hoping that Yuki wouldn't catch up to him.

When Kyo stepped into class 1-D he found a huge crowd of mostly boys circling around something.

"What the hell is everyone looking at?!" Kyo demanded.

"It seems like there is a new girl in class." Yuki replied calmly on his tip-toes craning his neck, trying to look over the crowd. At first Kyo was surprised to see how Yuki had caught up to him so quickly but he then remembered their fight that morning and his feelings instantly changed to anger.

"What you're so short you can't even see over a few people?!" Kyo taunted looking over the other boys in the class easily since he had gotten a growth spurt recently.

"No. I'm just looking for someone in the crowd."

"Oh so who are you looking for? Trying to get a glimpse of that new girl you'll never get to date or even attract with that girly face of yours?!"

"No I'm looking for someone else and I'm sure you'll be VERY happy to see her." Yuki replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you damn rat?"

**"KYO! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"** Kyo recognized that voice almost instantly.

"Oh shit." Kyo muttered while bounding for the door. But it was too late. The aggressive boar had already caught him and pulled him into her arms.

"Oh Kyo. I've missed you so much. Why didn't you call me today? Do you even remember what today is?"

"K-Kagura." Kyo grunted struggling to get out of her strong grasp.

"Yes my dear?"

"C-can you l-let go of me?" Kyo said while gasping for air.

"Are you crazy? I will never let you go my love! Also..." Kagura reached into her bag with one hand while holding Kyo tightly with the other.

"...Happy Valentine's Day!" Kagura held out a medium sized box with a giant sized chocolate heart inside.

_I knew I was forgetting something! _Kyo looked around still within Kagura's grasp. _The chocolates, the kisses, the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls looking at Yuki like he's fresh meat. Why didn't I notice it all at first?_

"Come on Kyo! Eat the chocolate!" Kagura then thrust the now unwrapped chocolate into Kyo's mouth.

"Ugh! I hate chocolate!" Kyo then spit out the sweet Kagura gave him.

**"KYO! EAT THE CHOCOLATE!"** Kagura's anger had reached the boiling point so she pinned Kyo down twisting his arm in between the shoulder blades.

**"EAT THE CHOCOLATE!"**

"No!" Kagura then threw Kyo into the wall where the least people stood.

_Where's the teacher when you need him? _ Kyo thought desperately.

"Ok fine! You want me to eat the chocolate! Then I'll eat the chocolate!" Kyo started chomping down on the huge chocolate heart.

"Hooray! Kyo ate my chocolate!"

"Yeah yeah. Don't get used to it."

"Oh Kagura! I didn't know you were here!" Tohru greeted as she walked into the room oblivious to what just happened.

"Yeah! I came to see Kyo cause its Valentine's Day!"

"Oh that reminds me! I got something for everyone!" Tohru reached into her bag and pulled out about a dozen of little boxes and started passing them out to the whole class. She even gave one to the new girl (which Kyo forgot was here).

"Here you go Nozomi!" She said cheerfully as she gave one to the new girl.

"Thank you!" Nozomi replied.

_Nozomi...Thats such a lovely name. _ Kyo thought. Actually now that he got a closer look at her she was quite gorgeous. She was standing next to a purple-eyed and pitch black-haired girl. She looked a lot like Yuki. Nozomi herself had icy blue eyes and long auburn hair that reached up to her waist. She wore her uniform with the top a little unbuttoned so he could see some of her chest.

_She's beautiful. _He thought. She suddenly started walking up to him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl cont

**Well this is the second chapter of my very first story. I'm surprised I stuck around to write a second chapter since I have never really gotten this far in any of my stories but I hope you like it! Oh! And sorry that i didn't update sooner! My stupid laptop broke down so i couldn't update. Well, remember if you have any feedback or suggestions for future chapters please review! (And favorite!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fruits Basket**

**The Other Peoole**

**Chapter 2: The Girl cont.**

**(BTW: I'm not good with names)**

_She's gorgeous._ Kyo thought. She suddenly started walking up to him.

"I was just wondering why you don't like chocolate."

"Umm..." _What was I supposed to tell her 'Oh its because my family has a curse and if im hugged by a member a the opposite sex I turn into a cat'? I cant tell her that._

"Uhh...its because umm..." _Come on! Think! No wonder Yuki calls me a stupid cat!_

"He's allergic to a certain ingredient in chocolate." An unmistakable calm voice answered.

"Yuki." Kyo warned.

"Yes hes allergic to lecithin. If he eats it then he will-"

"If you dare say anything embarrassing,"

"He will break out into severe hives."

"Shut up!" Kyo muttered so only Yuki will be able to hear.

"Whats lecithin? And why didn't Kyo break out into hives right now?" Nozomi questioned.

"Lecithin is an emulcifier, often made from soy, that makes the ingredients blend together." Yuki, like the walking dictionary he is, had to tell her the EXACT meaning.

"And Kyo didn't break out into hives because," _I wonder what excuse he'll make up this time. _

"He only has them when he eats A LOT of chocolate."

"Oh. I wish I would've known that he was allergic to chocolate. I actually bought him some too." _What? But she just got here. How could she have gotten me Valentines chocolates?_

"She got here yesterday but she spent the whole day in the office registering herself so she could come here today. She probably saw you in the halls or something." Yuki whispered reading my mind.

"You bought my Kyo some chocolates?" Kagura asked clearly suspicious.

"Y-Yes. I did." Nozomi went to dig something out of her purse and came back with a small box in her hands.

"Hmm. I think I need to check that to make sure its not poisonous."

"N-No! I would never put poison in chocolate!"

"Its okay Nozomi. She's always like this when it comes to Kyo." Tohru said.

"Oh, is Kagura Kyo's girlfriend?"

"What?! No way in hell is she my girlfriend!" Kyo protested.

"Huh? Im not your girlfriend? How could you say that Kyo? I-I thought we would be together forever." Kagura sniffled acting like she was about to cry.

"Ugh. Just shut up. We were never together in the first place."

"B-But Kyo! **I LOVE YOU!**" Kagura yelled as she slammed Kyo against the wall she just recently threw him into.

"Ow! Can you stop doing that!"

"**OH MY GOSH! IM SO SORRY! DID I HURT YOU MY LOVE? IM SO SORRY!"**

"UGH! Just leave me alone you damn boar!" Kyo jumped up and shoved Kagura out of the classroom and slammed the door shut.

"Good riddance." Kyo sighed.

"Well I'll see you at the house lover!" Kagura yelled through the doors.

"Who are you calling lover cause' you sure wont find one here!" Kyo shouted back then walked back over to Tohru and Yuki.

"Nozomi's electric signals seem off." Saki said as she walked towards Tohru.

"No way! She is not off!" Kyo stated.

"Huh. Looks like someone has a crush." Yuki teased.

"What?! How could you come up with such a crazy accusation?!"

"Well its called a brain."

"Ugh! You damn rat!"

"Stupid cat."

**Sorry I had to end this chapter so abruptly and that there hasn't been a lot of drama between Kyo and Nozomi but it'll get there. Maybe next chapter I'll introduce Haru... maybe not. You just have to wait and see. Well, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl cont

**Well first let me thank whoever is reading this and followed or reviewed (Cough cough bookworm563) because your reviews/follows/favorites have kept me going and have surprise surprise caused me to update faster! And now drum roll please... **

**Kyo: I'm not doing the damn drum roll. **

**Me: Okay, okay fine I'll do it. Drum roll please...-drum roll-... My story! Oh wait one more thing! (Oh and be advised that there may be some strong language in this chapter.)**

**Kyo: Ugh! Just get on with the story! You're killing your readers!**

**Me: Okay you don't have to be so mean!**

**Kyo: Ugh**

**Me: Well I just forgot to do the disclaimer. So here it goes... **

**Kyo: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANY FUCKING THING FROM FRUITS BASKET! NOW GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER WOMAN!**

**Me: Awwww. Kyo, I was gonna do the disclaimer.**

**Kyo: Stop acting like a baby and write.**

**Me: Okay... **

**Kyo: Stop sulking.**

**Me:**

**Kyo: Ugh.**

**Chapter Three: The Girl cont.**

**(I think all my chapters are going to be named the girl cont.)**

The rest of the day went by slowly for Kyo. Nozomi was sticking by Yuki. No surprise since Yuki is known for the 'prince' of the school with his own fan club and everything.

When Kyo got home it was a living nightmare. Kagura had kept her promise and showed up at Shigure's house.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyo yelled obviously annoyed.

"It's Valentine's Day! You didn't think I would just spend a few minutes with you did you? Because if you did then you were wrong!" Kagura then sprang over to Kyo and enveloped him in a giant bear hug.

"I-I can't breathe." Kyo choked.

"Kagura, please let go of Kyo. I have some business I need to finish up with him." A monotone voice said as Kagura finally let Kyo go.

"Oh Haru! What a pleasant surprise!" Tohru cheered.

"Yuki." Haru walked over to Yuki with his arms spread out. He embraced him in a full hug while Yuki stood still trying not to be mean by squirming out of his embrace.

"Hello Haru." Yuki said.

"Ugh. Now that cow is here." Kyo complained.

"Ah. So you're here Kyo. After you left for the mountains I thought you would never come back and finish our fight. Yet here you are. Hiding out at Shigure's house."

"I'm not hiding here!"

"Then why don't you come over here and fight me! Or are you just gonna be a little pussy and run away like you did last time?"

"Black Haru." Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura muttered in unison.

"I'm not a pussy! And I didn't run away you called it off!"

"Oh yeah! Well then let's fight!"

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXTREMELY SORRY that I had to cut this bleh chapter short. I'm having writer's block and this is all I could come up with. Well this will be a two part chapter. And I promise when I get over this stupid writer's block, I'll write the next chapter. And I'm soooo sorry that I left this on a cliff hanger. I know you readers hate them!**


End file.
